How I see it
by The Deviless
Summary: Fun, pranks and lots of mayhem! How will Blackthorne cope with all these hot girls? Who finds out Cammie's secret? And most importantly who wins prank wars?
1. Chapter 1

I'm the chameleon. You know the one. Child of two of the CIA's best spies. The one that blew up a pyramid in Egypt just because I was bored. Ok now I'm going a bit over the top. Really I'm just a teenage girl with normal problems (and a few abnormal ones to). I'm a teenage spy and I love what I do.

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. My friends call me Cammie or Cam. I am as normal as I'll ever be and am the perfect example of plain. My friends on the other hand our so amazing I've seen grown men watch in awe at their skills.

Rebecca Baxter. But call her Bex or you'll end up in Antarctica with a few broken bones, in your underwear. Don't believe me go ahead just don't say I didn't warn you. Bex is the best in P.E and will always stand up for what she thinks is right. She is a brilliant Friend and I love her to bits.

Macey McHenry. Yeah you heard me right the senators daughter is a spy. She is also lethal! I swear to G*d if you give some mascara to that girl she will find 2752 ways to kill you. Trust me I'm an example of that.

Elisabeth Sutton. Liz for short. Sweet but smart. Perfect way to describe Liz. Put apuzzle in front of that girl and she'll solve it in 0.029 seconds. She's freakily good.

As the 3 of us rushed to Cove Ops (Liz is on the R&D Track). Tucking shirts in along the way my mind was bubbling with thoughts of the day. I wonder what Joe has planed today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok ladies listen up," Joe my brilliant god father said "today your going to be trailing a group of boys." Courtney scoffed and muttered something sounding remarkably like easy. Joe smirked. This _is_ to easy.

"Who are these boys" I asked.

"Blackthorne Boys" Joe replied. I thought this was to easy. Joe led us up to the helicopters and put blindfolds on us. I fidgeted along the journey exited for the day. After 2 hours 34 minutes and 59 seconds we arrived at the mall. The MALL! Out of the places we could be tailed at he choose the mall.

We hopped out and decided to look around. Macey dragged us to every store she could see. Finally when she turned around to look at some Jimmy Choo's me and Liz snuck off.

"So who are we looking for" Liz asked.

"Anyone who looks remotely cocky!"

Eventually we stumbled on a group of guys all joking around and flirting with the surrounding girls. I turned to Liz "I think we have just found our guys"

* * *

As I walked off leaving Liz at the science exhibition I noticed one of the guys from earlier tailing me. Perfect now I know who he is. I managed to loose him and ran to the nearest toilet where I changed clothes. As I strolled back out I purposely bumped into him to see if he recognised me. He didn't. I knew this was going to be easy but I didn't think it would be this easy. I got out a fake phone and pretended to talk into it. "Joe I'm so bored please can I mess with him?"

"Sure as long as you don't give him a mental disorder"

"That only happened once!" I replied while pouting. I 'closed my phone' and wandered towards my target.

* * *

**Hi guy's sorry it's so short the next one will be longer I promise. Do you think I should do more POV or just Cammie's please tell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed or followed this story. I hope you enjoy it! My laptop didn't work so I couldn't post for ages.**

* * *

I hit into him and fell to the floor. Fake tears filled my eyes as I let them drop. He turned and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's... it's ok" I stuttered.

He wore a Hollister jumper and some nice fitting jeans. His hair jet black and messed up in all the right places. He was handsome in that rugged 'I don't really care how I look' kind of way. His green eyes were covered in blue contacts.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern tinted his voice.

"Yeah." As I walked off I purposely put on a fake limp. He followed me and walked in front of me stopping me from continuing.

"No you're not." He said, "Where are you going? I'll take you there."

Perfect.

* * *

"So what you doing here?" He asked.

"Field trip. You?"

He gave me a sheepish grin "Hooky"

I laughed. Yeah right. well I suppose he couldn't say I'm suppose to be following some girls around cause that would sound like a total stalker.

My stomach grumbled and I seriously regret not taking the donut Joe offered me earlier. Of course he noticed and offered me some M&M's to which I politely declined my stomach however did not agree with the reply and continued to grumble. He smirked and raised an eyebrow silently laughing at my refusal for food. Quickly he grabbed my hand and placed a hand full of sweets onto it. I blushed an unattractive crimson while he smirked, again!

"so where you going?" he asked.

"I told my sister to meet me at Hollister."

"ok then"

As we walked towards Hollister we discussed random stuff and every time I looked at him I thought _If only he wasn't my mission maybe we could of been friends_. Finally we got to Hollister my 'sister' (Bex) waved at me.

"Bye then" said Zach.

"Yea bye" I only he knew that we would meet again soon.


End file.
